Hera (Greek Mythology)
The great goddess Hera - the wife of the powerful Zeus - was considered the patroness of marriage and the guardian of the sanctity and inviolability of marriage. It was she who sent the spouses numerous offspring and blessed the mother during the birth of the child. Rhea, the mother of Hera, after her husband Kronos, defeated by Zeus, spewed out his daughter Hera, swallowed by him along with other daughters and sons, carried her to the ends of the earth to the gray Ocean, where far from Olympus, in peace and quiet, her raised Thetis. The great Thunderer and Healer Zeus, having once seen Hera, immediately fell in love with her and stole from Thetis. The gods magnificently celebrated the wedding of Zeus and Hera. Irida and Kharitas dressed her in luxurious clothes, and she, shining with her young majestic beauty among the host of Olympic gods, sat on a golden throne next to the omnipotent Zeus. All offered gifts to their mistress; Goddess Earth - Gaia has grown from its bowels a marvelous apple tree with golden fruits. Everything in nature glorified a married couple of celestials: the great goddess Hera and the father of the gods and people of Zeus. So Hera began to reign on high Olympus. She, like her husband Zeus, commanded thunder and lightning: according to her, the sky was covered with dark rain clouds - with one wave of her hand she raised formidable storms. The great Hera was beautiful: from under her crown on her shoulders a wave of amazingly beautiful curls fell, and her eyes burned with power and calm grandeur. The gods honored Hera, honored her and her husband - the Healer Zeus, who often consulted with her. But there were often quarrels between Zeus and Hero. Hera often objected to her spouse and argued with him on the advice of the gods. Then the Thunderer was angry, threatening his wife with punishments, after which Hera had to shut up, restraining her anger. Hera was a powerful goddess who was not equal in power. Majestic, in long luxurious clothes woven by Athena herself, in a silver chariot with pure gold wheels harnessed by two immortal horses, she rode down from Olympus ... A fragrance poured on the ground where Hera passed ... All living things bowed before the great ruler Olympus. However, Hera often had to endure resentment from her husband Zeus. So it was when Zeus fell in love with the beautiful Io. In order to hide her from his wife, the great Thunderer turned Io into a cow, but, nevertheless, could not save her: Hera saw a snow-white cow and demanded from Zeus to give her to her. Zeus did not dare to refuse his wife. Hera, having captured Io, gave her protection to the stagnant Argus. The unfortunate Io suffered, unable to tell anyone about what had happened, because, turning to a cow, she was speechless. Moreover, Argus, who did not know the dream, guarded Io, so she could not hide from him. Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Animal Weapon Category:Jealous Category:Vengeful Category:Child Murderer Category:Queen Category:Crown Category:Murderer Category:Master Manipulator